Levitation
The ability to cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover in the air. Also Called * Anti-Gravity Effect * Floatation * Gravity Immunity * Levity * Transvection * Ground Repulsion Capabilities User can cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. Applications *Air Dashing by propelling oneself through the air. *Inaudibility by lifting oneself off the ground. Associations *Air Walking *Anti-Gravity Manipulation *Buoyancy Manipulation *Flight *Gliding *Gravity Manipulation *Magic *Magnetism Manipulation *Motion Paradox *Personal Gravity *Telekinesis Limitations *May float uncontrollably. *May be difficult to stabilize. *May be difficult to maneuver, one could hover in one direction but turning on a dime, pitch, yaw, barrel rolls, and other acrobatic feats are difficult to learn. *May only be able to stay up for a short time. *Weak against Flight Negation. Known Users Manga/Anime Television/Movies Comics/Cartoons Known Objects *Rooster Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *SCP-1931 - The Bite of Flight (SCP Foundation) Gallery Levitate.jpg|An example of levitation. File:Bara_Bara_no_Mi.png|Buggy (One Piece) levitating his body parts, barring his feet. File:Beri_Beri_no_Mi.png|Very Good (One Piece) levitating his body parts. File:Fuwa.gif|The Fuwa Fuwa no Mi gives Shiki (One Piece) the ability to levitate any inorganic object that he touches. File:Fujitora_lifts_rubble_in_Dressrosa.jpg|Fujitora (One Piece) uses his gravity powers to lift rubble into the air. Vinsmoke Levitation.jpeg|Being from the technologically advanced Vinsmoke Family, Reiju and her brother Yonji (One Piece) possess high-tech equipment, including shoes that allow them to levitate. 633px-PhoebeLevi.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) Angel311_695.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Angel) craf.jpg|Nancy, Bonnie and Rochelle (The Craft) Carmine_the_bowler.jpg|After Carmine The Bowler (Mystery Men) was murdered, he returned from the grave and, possessing his skull, gained the ability to levitate himself even after being encased in a bowling ball. Silver_using_Levitate.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Fixit_New.jpg|Fixit (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Umbrella_H.png|Umbrella (Valkyrie Crusade) EveRising.gif|Eve (Supernatural) rising to Earth. The_Incredibles_-_Jack-Jack_Parr_-_Render.png|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Remembrance_of_the_Daleks.jpg|An Imperial Dalek hovers up the stairs (Doctor Who:Remeberance of the Daleks) Hagoromo Otsutsuki.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Watto EPI TPM.png|Toydarians (Star Wars) like Watto, are capable of hovering using a combination of wings and natural gases sapiri.gif|Sapphire's levitation (Steven Universe) flying.gif|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) uses the power of the Rooster to levitate. Vino’s Barrier.jpeg|The barrier that Vino (Zatch Bell!) was given by his mamodo, Clear Note, allows him to levitate. Bomb Bears.png|Bomb Bears (TF2 Freak) levitate without being able to turn it off. Dr. Schadenfreude Levitation.gif|Dr. Schadenfreude (TF2 Freak) can levitate himself via Telekinesis. EnGeR.png|EnGeRs (TF2 Freak) like BLU EnGeR, can levitate themselves via Telekinesis. Medizard Levitation.gif|Medizard (TF2 Freak) can levitate to either attack from above or to reach to higher places. Painis Vagicake.png|Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak), like Weaselcake, can levitate, though the ability couldn't be turned off by default. Starlight_and_Rainbow_Dash_fly_together_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) All For One (Boku No Hero Academia) Air_Walk.gif|All For One (Boku No Hero Academia) can use his quirk "Air Walk" to walk on air and levitate freely. Gwen Tennyson Levitating.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) levitating. Charmcaster Savaing A Random Kid.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Kalameet levitation.gif|Black Dragon Kalameet (Dark Souls) using telekinesis to lift the Chosen Undead into the air. Video Phoebe Halliwell Levitation|Phoebe Halliwell Levitation Alex and Justin levitate across|Alex and Justin levitate across Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transportation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Galleries